ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey M. Volodarskii
How Harvey M. volodarskii joined the Tourney Sylvia Christel and Travis Touchdown attend one of Volodarskii's performances, where he selects Touchdown from the audience to assist him onstage. A brief conversation between the two reveals for the first time during the game that Touchdown's parents are dead. Volodarrskii's assistants restrain a willing Touchdown under a large circular saw in an attempt to kill him before the Ranking Battle, but Touchdown manages to escape the trap. Volodarrskii fights using two beam kodachi, the Magic Double Saber, as well as several of his magic tricks, which include teleportation, summoning of doves, the ability to turn the stage upside down and also to restrain Touchdown in a booby trapped box in which he has to escape. In the end, Volodarrskii is blinded when Touchdown throws his beam katana across his eyes, after which his own associates restrain him and he is sliced in half vertically by the same saw that was used against Touchdown earlier in the night. Arriving in South Town, Volodarskii holds performances for the top gangs of the city. He suddenly learns that a ninja named Eiji Kisaragi wanted to join his magic show. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his magic double-sabers up. After the announcer calls his name Teleports close to the camera and swings his sabers then says "Let's see what you're made of, comedy boy." Special Moves Pigeon Peck (Neutral) Volodarskii sends a flock of pigeons to attack his opponent. Frozen Blade (Side) Volodarskii waves his right saber above him and sends an ice ball at the opponent. If it hits, the opponent is frozen for four seconds. Magic Warp (Up) Volodarskii vanishes in a puff of smoke and reappears in a random location via the thumb pad. Illusion Attack (Down) Volodarskii brings his sabers up as if leaving himself open. If anyone tries to hit him, he warps behind and cross swipes his magic sabers at the opponent. Buzzsaw Performance (Hyper Smash) Volodarskii claps his sabers together saying "It's magic!" then a large buzzsaw comes down and rapidly cuts the opponent. Nightmare Box (Final Smash) Volodarskii swings his sabers at the opponent. If he hits, a cinematic plays where he has the opponent in a box saying "Welcome to the nightmare!" Then one of his assistants closes the lower half and Harvey continues "Now, look carefully." then the other assistant closes the upper half. He then announces "It's showtime!" Then a timer begins to count down. If the opponent doesn't rapidly press the B and A button in time, an explosion will kill him/her inside with a Stamina KO cry and a life lost from the stock. If they do, the opponent takes a bow with Volodarskii over crowd cheers and the cinematic ends. Victory Animations #Volodarskii appears from a smoke puff and bows then says "Thank you for tonights program, join us again next time!" #Volodarskii spins and taps his sabers then summons a tiger then says "Cool trick, nyet?" #Volodarskii dashes swinging one of his magic sabers, then spins and sets his sabers behind him saying "Now this is entertainment!" On-Screen Appearance A puff of smoke explodes, then Volodarskii appears taking out his sabers and announces "Welcome to Harvey volodarskii's Magic Freak Show of the Century! It'll be a killer night! So let's get started!" Trivia *Harvey Volodarskii's rival is a Kisaragi clan ninja, in his case, Eiji Kisaragi and his second rival is a Shainto samurai named Gengoro Narazu. *Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii shares his English voice actor with the cowardly Lion and Cassim. *Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii shares his Japanese voice actor with Noriaki Kakyoin and Shadow the Hedgehog. *Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii shares his French voice actor with Frosty the Snowman, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Toiletnator and Phineas. *Harvey Moiseiwtisch Volodarskii shares his German voice actor with Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli and Jackson "Jax" Briggs. *Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii shares his Arabic voice actor with Ein. *Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Fu Xi, Tyler "Ty" Archer, Bugs Bunny, King Rick and Tony James. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes